


Hum Hallelujah

by infinite_on_high



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what to tag this as, M/M, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_on_high/pseuds/infinite_on_high
Summary: Patrick wakes up in the middle of the night and Pete is gone. Patrick is worried. As he should be.





	Hum Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me staying up until 4 am, wanting to write something, and not being able to write anything but angst; it's awful but what can I say.

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night. He knew something was wrong. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Joe and Andy were still asleep in the other bed, and Pete-

Pete was not sleeping next to Patrick like he had been. Patrick figured he must have gone to the bathroom or something, and he waited for Pete to return. Patrick must have waited twenty minutes.

Nothing.

Surely he would have told us if he was going somewhere? Patrick thought. He grabbed his phone to see if Pete had texted him.

No new messages.

Patrick was beginning to panic. He woke up Joe and Andy.

“Patrick?” Andy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Do you know what time it is?”

“I'm sorry,” Patrick said. “I know it's late, but this is really important.”

“What?”

“Pete’s gone.”

“He is not gone,” Joe sighed. “He probably just went to take a piss or something. Go back to bed.”

“He's been gone at least twenty minutes. I'm just-I'm scared, okay? Check your phones. Maybe he told one of you where he went.”

Joe and Andy checked their phones reluctantly. They hadn't gotten any messages either.

“Shit,” Andy said under his breath.

“Call him,” Joe suggested. “Ask him where he is.”

Patrick nodded. He called Pete.

The phone rang and rang and rang.

“Yo. It's Pete. I'm busy, so, leave a message,” Pete’s voicemail said. Patrick threw his phone on the ground.

“See? He's gone. He must have taken his phone, or it’d be going off in here. But he's not answering. What's going on? I'm scared,” Patrick cried. Joe patted him on the head.

“Don't worry little dude, I'm sure he’s okay,” Joe said. “Go back to sleep. If he’s not back by morning we can call someone.”

“Okay,” Patrick sniffled. He laid back down on the crappy tour van bed, and he missed the guy who usually slept next to him.

The next morning, Patrick was awakened by his phone ringing. At first he was hopeful, thinking it was Pete calling him to tell him where he was, but it was an unknown number. Patrick picked up anyway.

“Hello, is this Patrick?” said the woman on the other end of the call.

“Um, yes, hello? Who is this?” Patrick asked.

“This is Pete’s mother.”

“Oh, okay. Do you know where Pete is?”

“That’s actually what I called you about. Pete’s-um-Pete’s in the hospital, Patrick.”

“What?” Patrick practically shouted into the phone, waking up Joe and Andy.

“What happened?” Joe asked, concerned. Patrick mouthed ‘one minute’ before he started talking into the phone again, mostly just ‘yeah’s and ‘okay’s. There were tears in his eyes, but Joe figured it was better not to bring that up.

“Right. Thank you,” Patrick said at last, putting the phone down.

“What’s going on?” Andy asked.

“That was Pete’s mom,” Patrick told them.

“And?”

“Pete’s in the hospital,” Patrick sniffled.

“What happened? Where was he last night?” Joe demanded.

“He was-he-last night-” Patrick struggled to get the words out.

Joe and Andy looked at him intently, awaiting the answer but also fearing it.

“Pete tried to kill himself. In a parking lot a few miles away from here.” Patrick said at last. “Now he’s in the hospital and he won't be able to leave for three days.”

“Oh no,” Joe exclaimed. “Patrick, that's awful! I'm so sorry we didn't try to find him last night.”

“It's okay,” Patrick muttered through tears. “Nothing we could have done. We just have to wait for him to come back now. At least we know where he is.”

“He’ll be okay,” Andy said. “It's only for a few days. Then you’ll be able to see him and everything will be okay.”

“I hope so,” Patrick sniffed. “I just wish I could have realized what was happening. I could have done something. I could have stopped him.”

“Don't worry,” Joe said. “It's not your fault. Pete’s okay now.”

The next three days were the longest three days of Patrick's life. Finally, one evening, Patrick heard a knock on the door of the van. He rushed to open it.

Pete stood in the doorway. The moment he saw Patrick, a small smile crossed his face. Pete wrapped his arms Patrick, who hugged him back.

“I missed you so much,” Patrick whispered.

Pete didn't say anything, just nodded. He and Patrick walked back to Patrick’s bed. They both lay down on it. Neither was really sure what to say, or if they should say anything.

“Don't you ever do anything like that again, okay?” Patrick said at last.

Pete nodded.

It wasn't long before Pete fell asleep, still wearing his hoodie and jeans. Patrick noticed how vulnerable Pete looked: he was fragile, broken, lost. Patrick cursed himself for not noticing it earlier; that Pete had been falling, falling to the point that he lost all will to live.

The next morning, when the other three woke up, Pete just stayed there, motionless. He couldn't move. He didn't have enough life left in him to do anything.

“Pete?” Patrick said, tapping him on the shoulder to see if he was awake. Pete rolled onto his back. His eyes were open. It looked like Pete hadn't slept at all, which might have been the case.

“Is he alright?” Joe asked.

“Of course he’s not alright!” Patrick shouted. “He tried to take his own life!”

“Okay,” Joe said, nodding. “You're right. Sorry.”

He and Andy walked away, leaving Patrick alone with Pete.

“You don't have to get up, you know,” Patrick told Pete. “Just stay there as long as you need to.”

Pete nodded. He grabbed Patrick’s hand. Patrick wasn't sure why, but he just let it be. Patrick knew Pete had already been to hell and back, and he was going to stay with him until he was okay again. Eventually Pete wound up asleep right up against Patrick. Patrick carefully put a blanket over the other boy, and let him lie there, sleeping peacefully.

Joe and Andy came back a little later. They started talking, but Patrick shushed them, not wanting to wake Pete.

“Of course,” Andy said quietly. “Wouldn't want to wake him up. He needs to sleep.” Patrick nodded.

That night, Patrick spent a lot of time just sitting on the bed and watching Pete’s chest rise and fall. He was sleeping soundly, which Patrick figured was a good thing. It was a comforting thought: Pete was going to be okay. Now that he was home. Home with Patrick. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
